one-shot lemon
by chica otaku 79
Summary: serie de one-shot lemon(la mayoría no todos) inspirados en canciones después de algunos one-shot al final de cada uno se pondrá a votación tres canciones la que tenga mas votos será la siguiente(cada canción va a estar acompañada de una pareja sessxrin inuxkag mirxsan)tomare en cuenta mas parejas(menos kikxinu)


es un Sessxrin lemon

Los tacones resonaban con fuerza mientras la hermosa muchacha caminaba. Su largo cabello color canela bailaba con la suave brisa que entraba en el castillo por las ventanas. Tenía sus ojos de un color marrón muy claro que resaltaban con su piel y una colita al costado de su cabeza su flequillo alborotado dejaba algunos mechones sobre su rostro

-Señorita Rin los invitados esperan para verla tocar-una dama se acercó con un violín

*Pov Rin*

Como olvidar este violín? fue el primero qué tuve y me lo regalo él. Es muy especial, solo con este instrumento puedo dejar fluir mis sentimientos.

*Pov narradora*

En las sombras una larga melena plateada se alejó. En sus pupilas brillaba una llama de pasión, que hacía que sus ojos dorados brillaran como si fueran oro fundido

-Aunque deba arrastrarte a un matorral te hare mía-susurro con determinación.

*A media noche…*

Rin dormía en su habitación. Una sombra se movió sigilosa, tenía una capa larga negra acompañada de un sombrero que al inclinar la cabeza cubría su rostro, lo cual no era necesario ya que una máscara blanca cubría la mitad de su rostro dejando a la vista solo debajo de la nariz de la cual en la máscara parecía salir un pico. Los ojos estaban cubiertos por negro. Tomo uno de los mechones de Rin y lo acerco a su nariz aspirando el dulce olor con deleite. Rin despertó sobresaltada y se corrió a un lado, la misteriosa figura se volvió a colocar el sombrero. Sus manos eran cubiertas por guantes blancos

-Qu...quien eres tú?-pregunto tapándose con las sabanas Rin quien solo vestía un delicado camisón blanco

-Mi dulce princesa, creo que usted debería estar durmiendo-soplando sus manos los pétalos de rosas rodearon a Rin, quien miro impresionada como caían sobre ella. La misteriosa figura la entrego una rosa blanca antes de salir por la ventana. Rin acerco la rosa a su nariz y la olió.

-quien será…ese extraño?-

*Unos días después a la media noche…*

Esta vez Rin no se despertó tan sobresaltada, el misterioso hombre se acercó a ella tomando su mano la levanto

con facilidad de la cama, sentándola en su brazo por lo que ella quedo más alta que él. El extraño tomo su mentón y bajo su rostro hasta que sus labios rozaron, sus labios fueron sellados con un ardiente beso sujeto con fuerza la ropa del sujeto, a medida que el beso se intensificaba el aire le faltaba. Se separaron por falta de aire, el extraño hombre sonrió, con cuidado la bajo y la volvió a dejar en su cama tomo su mano besándola

-buenas noches, mi dulce princesa-y volvió a desaparecer por la ventana en aquella oscuridad nocturna. El corazón de Rin palpitaba con vehemencia mientras trataba de controlar su respiración, algo que realmente se le complicaba

*Unos días después...*

Era una hermosa fiesta de máscaras, Rin tomo el violín y con pasión comenzó a tocarlo, mientras las personas la observaban levanto por un instante su mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron de impresión al ver al hombre misterioso apoyado contra una de las columnas del enorme palacio, sostenía una rosa blanca en su mano y sonreía de lado una persona paso bloqueando temporalmente la vista de Rin, cuando volvió a mirar el sujeto había desaparecido dejando en su lugar una rosa blanca y en el piso una llave con una cadena.

-Disculpen- Rin fue hacía el lugar donde minutos antes había estado el extraño hombre, sin saber que una figura enmascara la miraba mientras sonreía ampliamente, Rin levanto la llave mirándola fijamente y sus ojos se abrieron de manera desmesurada al reconocer la llave

*(Flash Back)*

Una pequeña niña lloraba a entradas del castillo, los niños la molestaban solo por ser princesa.

-porque lloras?-un niño más alto que ella, de cabello plateado y ojos dorados, se paró delante de ella. Traía una baúl en su mano

-Los niños me molestan, dicen que no sirvo para nada-dijo entre sollozos la pequeña niña, el muchacho apoyo en el piso el pequeño baúl, de su cuello saco una llave que colgaba de un hilo rojo y lo abrió. Dentro se pudo ver un violín, el joven muchacho de cabello plateado y ojos dorados comenzó a tocarlo mientras cerraba sus ojos disfrutando de cada nota, abrió uno de sus ojos y se sonrojo ligeramente al ver la radiante sonrisa de la niña, con sus mejillas encendidas de un suave rojo

-eres muy bueno!-dijo la niña emocionada

-quieres probar?-pregunto aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas

-claro!-dijo con inocencia y entusiasmo tomando el violín como lo había hecho el joven imitó a la perfección sus movimientos logrando una melodía no tan hermosa como la del peli plata, pero estaba muy bien para ser la primera vez que tocaba el violín, quien la miraba impresionado

-vaya eres muy buena-dijo revolviendo su cabello con cariño

-enserio?-pregunto levantando su rostro sus ojos brillaban con inocencia y sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas le daban un aire tierno

-claro es más te lo regalo pequeña...?-

-mi nombre es Rin y el tuyo?-

-mi nombre es Sesshomaru-

-joven Sesshomaru, podría enseñarme a tocarlo- dijo la inocente niña, tratando de pasar más tiempo con el hermoso niño

*(Fin flash)*

No, no podía ser con sigilo salió del gran salón su vestido de un color azul eléctrico se meció mientras con pasos apresurados se dirigía a la habitación de aquel hermoso peli plata, asegurándose de que no había nadie, entro y busco con la vista aquel baúl que ella le había devuelto, lo encontró sobre uno de los muebles de madera tomando la llave, con mano temblorosa abrió el baúl encontrándose ahí la máscara y los guantes que el extraño hombre usaba tapó su boca reteniendo un gritito de sorpresa. Un pequeño frasco trasparente descansaba junto a los blancos guantes, quitando la tapa de lo que sabía ahora era cristal, lo olió y suponlo que era una droga para dormir. Escucho los pasos que se acercaban con rapidez tiro la llave por algún lugar de la habitación se quitó los tacones para no hacer ruido y salió corriendo sin dejar rastro alguno.

En la habitación un joven hombre de tés pálida y rasgos delicados entro su largo cabello plateado estaba atado en una colita baja su camisa estaba desabrochada dejando solo los últimos dos botones abrochados dejando ver su fuerte pecho y su trabajado abdomen un listón negro se enredaba en su muñeca derecha lo sujetaba con los dientes en el medio y lo sostenía estirado la mano izquierda

-pronto mi pequeña princesa no podrá escapar de mi aunque deba arrastrarla a unos espesos matorrales la are mía-dijo con lujuria y malicia en su voz acarició con sus dedos el baúl que descansaba sobre el mueble-donde deje esa estupida llave?-la busco pero no lograba encontrarla hasta que la vio en el piso abrió el baúl y recogió el pequeño frasco de cristal con el liquido purpura-mañana en su té unas cuantas gotas serán suficientes para que duerma-

Al otro dia al mediodía..

-señorita rin quiere mas té?-el cabello plateado de sesshomaru bailó mientras caminaba en dirección a rin

-por favor joven sesshomaru-dijo rin sonriente

-ya se lo traigo-sesshomaru fue hacia la cocina cuando el té estuvo listo 4 gotitas del líquido purpura cayeron dentro de este desapareciendo al instante con calma lo llevo a la mesa-su té señorita rin-

-muchas gracias joven sesshomaru-dando el primer sorbo rin lo alejo de su boca con lentitud

-ocurre algo?-los ojos de rin se escondieron en su flequillo

-claro que no-dijo sonriendo rin tomo todo el té y a los segundo estaba por caer de la silla cuando fue atrapada por sesshomaru

*porque tengo la sensación de que te tomaste el té aun sabiendo que era una droga*

Sesshomaru la levanto de forma nupcial comenzando a caminar hasta la habitación de la muchacha que sostenía en brazos

Minutos después...

Rin estaba en la cama sus manos estaban atadas delante de su pecho y sus ojos vendados con una venda negra

-al fin serás mía..-

Se acerco con la intención de besarla pero se detuvo

Flash...

La niña acababa de tocar perfectamente el violín frente a sus padres que estaban maravillados por el talento de su hija la niña luego se las felicitaciones de sus padres corrió arrojándose a abrazar al peli plata que observaba escondido

-gracias sesshomaru por regalarme tu violín encerio te quiero eres una gran persona-

-no ahí de que princesa rin-dijo el muchacho

-mis padre mie dijeron que no confíe en las personas pero en ti confió se que jamas me aras daño-dijo la niña sonriendo con sus mejillas encendidas

-jamas princesa rin!-

Fin flash...

Las lagrimas cayeron sobre el rostro de rin mientras sesshomaru la miraba su mano acarició su rostro con lentitud

*puse una trampa a este amor*

Desato las mano de rin con cuidado y la venda callo los ojos de rin miraron con amor al peli plata que seguía soltando gruesas lagrimas

-sesshomaru...-rin abrazo la cabeza de sesshomaru sus labios quedaron cerca de su oído y muy lentamente susurro-hazme tuya-los dorados ojos de sesshomaru se abrieron impresionados

-pero señorita rin..-los labios de rin callaron los de sesshomaru en un apasionado beso-por favor no me muerdas se gentil conmigo,no me eh acostumbrado a lo amargo aun-dijo sonriendo sesshomaru sonrió enternecido y asintió bajo por su mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello de rin donde chupo y mordió todo a su paso sus manos comenzaron a quitarle el vestido con lentitud mientras las delicadas manos de rin se enredaban en su melena plateada disfrutando del relajante olor que el poseía el fino vestido salió del cuerpo de rin dejándola solo con un corsé blanco que remarcaba su perfecta figura y unas bragas del mismo color las manos de sesshomaru delinearon su figura con anhelo y delicadeza como si incluso el viento pudiera romperla

-sesshomaru..-soltó en un suspiro rin que volvió loco al peli plata que la beso con hambre sus manos pasaron a la espalda de rin comenzando a soltar el listón que sostenía lo que para el ahora era la cosa mas odiosa del mundo, el corsé.

Rin no quería ser menos y aunque esta fuera su primera vez tomando valor comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de sesshomaru quien entre los besos de su cuello sonrió complacido el corsé de rin fue retirado de su cuerpo al igual que la camisa de sesshomaru en acto reflejo rin cubrió sus pechos con vergüenza pero sesshomaru tomo sus dos muñecas con una sola mano y las coloco sobre la cabeza de rin

-no te tapes eres lo mas hermoso que vi en mi vida..-susurro besando sus labios con amor mientras comenzaba a bajar nuevamente su piel era dulce tan dulce como la miel la lengua de sesshomaru marcaba círculos imaginarios en el valle de sus senos mientras rin soltaba suspiros de placer corriéndose hacia la izquierda comenzó a subir por uno de los blancos pechos dando pequeños besos y lamidas que hacían suspirar a rin hasta que llego a la aureola que rodea el pezón sacando su lengua delineo esta y finalmente metió el pezón en su boca

-sesshomaru!-soltó en un gemido ahogado rin, la mano libre de sesshomaru viajo entre sus cuerpos hasta llegar a su muslo el cual comenzó a masajear con suaves movimientos las manos de rin recorrieron la fuerte espalda de sesshomaru, quien sin que rin lo notase se puso entre sus piernas aun con ropa( sesshomaru con sus pantalones y rin con la braguitas blancas)dio una sutil embestida ambos soltaron el aire en un pesado suspiro mientras que rin se arqueo por el placer. Sesshomaru cambio de pecho dándole la misma atención que al otro mientras seguía dando suaves embistes que hacían suspirar a rin y soltar algunos gruñidos a sesshomaru los besos defendieron hasta llegar al ombligo de rin quien dio un respingo y soltó un risita

-eres tan hermosa -dijo sesshomaru sonriente rin se sonrojo intensamente la bragas de rin fueron retiradas con cuidado, sesshomaru se aseguro de que sus dedos rozaran la aterciopelada piel de rin disfrutando su estremecimiento las bragas estuvieron fuera de combate y las piernas fueron puestas sobre los musculosos hombros de sesshomaru que sonrió al ver la mirada brillante de rin y sus mejillas de un fuerte rojo

-espera que vas a hacer?-dijo rin sesshomaru acomodo su largo cabello mirando a la joven-oh por dios!-exclamo exaltada cuando la boca de sesshomaru tomo posesión de su parte mas privada se encorvo del placer mientras sesshomaru sostenía sus caderas con fuerza para que no se le escapara.

Los movimientos de la lengua de sesshomaru enloquecían a rin quien comenzó a sentir una intensa presión en su vientre

-sesshomaru!-soltó en un grito de placer que retumbó en la habitación inundando los oídos de sesshomaru quien sintió una fuerte punzada de dolor en su miembro

-princesa ya no aguanto-gimió sesshomaru mientras bajaba las piernas de rin de sus hombros y las ponía a los costados de sus caderas

-yo tampoco sesshomaru-dijo rin en un suspiro con prisa sesshomaru se quito los pantalones dejando a la vista su duro miembro todos los colores se subieron al rostro de rin que corrió su vista avergonzada sesshomaru se inclinó hacia adelante u tomo el mentón de rin obligándola a que lo mire

-si no quieres yo puedo ir..-pero sus palabras fueron acalladas por un beso de rin que sujeto los costados de su rostro

-no es eso sessho entiende que es mi primera vez y estoy algo nerviosa-sesshomaru sonrió enternecido

-te dolerá solo al principio si rin?-dijo el con amor ella asintió y sintió como el miembro de sesshomaru comenzaba a entrar dolía, ardía pero la dicha de saber que era el lograba que rin mantuviera una radiante sonrisa pasaron los minutos y sesshomaru no se movía un balance de caderas por parte de rin lo alentó a que comenzara con los vaivenes lentos y profundos logrando que ella gimiera y con fuerza se aferrara a su espalda las caderas de sesshomaru comenzaron a darle placer a ambos

-mmm sessho..maru mas...mas rápido -gimió rin complacida y sesshomaru sin dudarlo aumento el ritmo los pechos de rin rebotaban ligeramente por las embestidas que sesshomaru le daba.

Sesshomaru beso con hambre a rin y se trago su grito de liberación sintiendo como su interior lo apretaba deliciosamente se derramó dentro soltando un fuerte gruñido su semilla seguía saliendo y los espasmos de rin lo seguían acariciando ya que no había dejado de embestirla con un suspiro de satisfacción se acostó dejando su rostro entre los pechos de rin mientras esta acariciaba su cabellera plateada sus cuerpos estaban perlados en sudor

-te amo princesa-dijo sesshomaru

-yo también te amo sesshomaru-respondió rin

La canción es de vocaloid miku y kaito cantarrella dejen comentarios por favor besos


End file.
